Spencer  Alex SongShots
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: This is probably going to be a bunch of song-shots about Spencer   Alex, because J'adore this pairing! :-


**This is probably just going to be a bunch of song-shots, all based around Spencer + Alex.**

**I ship this couple so bad, and if Alex doesn't appear in an episode soon, I'm going to cry, seriously. There aren't enough Fanfics about this pairing, and I think that's really wrong, simple because they're awesome **** anyway, please review + subscribe if you like it :-D**

**Song – Need You Now, Lady Antebellum. **

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cos_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I_

_Ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Spencer, Spencer + Wren, Spencer + Ian, Spencer + Alex, Alex.

She'd hurt everyone she loved. She couldn't tell the girls, because they wouldn't understand. They'd pretend they did, but they wouldn't.

She never meant to cause all this pain, she just wanted somebody to love her, somebody to hold her and tell her she was special.

Her parents were always so busy, that they didn't have time for her anymore. They were only bothered if she'd won an award, a medal, or got some high score on a test, and even that was becoming less and less of a regular occurrence.

She was too busy trying to hold herself together, busy trying to stop herself from falling apart. If that happened, everyone would find out that Spencer Hasting wasn't the caring, outgoing, generous girl everyone thought. She was a fake.

She had pictures of her childhood spread out all around her as she sat sobbing on her bedroom floor. She was sure that she'd never be rid of the sharp pain in her chest, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and opened the window above her, resulting in all of her photo's flying around the room, a whirlwind of memories floating above her head.

Of all her regrets, and trust me there were a lot, she mostly regretted hurting Alex. He was perfect in every single way. The way his hair was curled perfectly, the was his cheeky grin cheered her up no matter what had happened that day, the way he was always there when she needed him, and the way he didn't think of her as Spencer Hastings: posh, prissy, rich school girl. With him she was Spencer.

Her hand itched towards the phone, and she slowly dialed the familiar number.

_It's a quarter past one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control _

_And I need you now_

His number was now etched into her brain and she had been repeating it to herself no-stop all day. She slowly pressed the numbers, her shaky hands meaning that she had to stop and start again seven times. The phone began to ring, and she sat with baited breath, but nobody answered the phone. He probably had caller ID…

_And I don't know how_

_I can't do without_

_I just need you now_

He was the only person that could tell her it was all going to be okay, because he was the only person that could make that happen. She missed holding him, she missed his daily calls and the butterflies she got whenever she saw him, and she missed the times when he'd sneak into her bedroom through her window with a picnic and a bottle of wine for them to share.

She couldn't blame him for hating her, but she wishes he'd just give her a chance to explain herself and tell him why she had such bad look when it came to men. She just wanted things to be the way they were. Before Ian, Before Wren, Before her and Melissa had stared hating each other, back when her parents cared what she did, back when Alex liked her and he didn't ignore her calls, Before Ally died, and before A.

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I _

_Ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

It was Monday night; the day of the week that Alex would pick her up from school and take her to a little café they both liked, just outside of Rosewood, where they didn't know anyone and they could just relax. They'd talk about their days and how rubbish they'd been, and then he'd take her hand and lead her back to his car, where they'd sing along to really cheesy music and forget about everything.

She stood back up off the floor and dragged herself over to her wardrobe. She slowly opened the doors and began digging around in her shirts + skirts that were carelessly thrown in there, until she found what she was looking for. It was a blended scotch whisky that she had managed to smuggle from her father's liquor cabinet when he was eating his dinner earlier that evening, apparently it was really expensive, but she didn't think her dad would notice.

She turned the lid and downed ¼ of it. It burned her throat as it trickled down and her eyes began to water, but she continued to drink until there was nothing left. She was extremely drunk by now – being a lightweight and all – and she could hardly stand up, but once again she stumbled over to her phone and began to dial.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little bit drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

"Hello?" His voice flooded her ears and she didn't know what to say

"Spencer? Is that you? I thought I told you not to contact me." His voice sounded stern and cold, not like the Alex she knew,

"I don't know what to do Alex; I can't pretend to be something I'm not. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of superwoman, but I'm not! And I can't hold it together any longer! I just can't!"

"Spencer, are you drunk!" his voice had changed from angry to concern with a hint of worry

"Does it matter if I am? Nobody cares! I can do what I want, it's not like I have a reputation to uphold!" she growled down the phone "I just called to tell you that I'm sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt. But it's okay. I won't be a problem to you anymore."

With that, she placed the phone back, and curled up into a tight ball on her floor.

_And I don't know how_

_I can't do without_

_I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_

She was laid down for about 3 hours, when she felt something vibrating in her pocket.

She looked and saw she had a new message.

**Looks like you're not so special after all. Not even a servant wants you. A **

She was the only one of the girls who wasn't letting A's messages get to her, but this was too much. Her crying increased until she was sure she'd drown in the puddle she was creating on her floor unless she got up, so she maneuvered herself to her windowsill and pulled her legs up to her chest, leaning her head against the window. It was raining outside, and she felt like she was in one of those teen movies, the ones with the obvious endings that you can't help but like.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

Spencer must have drifted off, because all of a sudden she was awoken by a large banging by her head.

"eugh, what the heck is that. I think my heads going to explode" she mumbled to herself, her head was pounding because of all the alcohol she'd consumed.

"I hope it doesn't explode, because I love you head" she heard someone chuckle

"ALEX! What are you doing here?" she leapt up, making sure there was distance between them.

"I think we need to talk, I know you're absolutely hammered, which is something I never thought I'd say to Spencer Hastings, but I thought about what you said on the phone and you're right, I didn't let you explain. So here's your chance, even if you don't remember telling me in the morning" he chuckled again

_And I don't know how_

_I can't do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

Spencer told him everything. She told him exactly what happened with Wren + Ian. She told him about how Spencer + Melissa had been competing against each other since they were little. She told him about the night Ally disappeared and how she regretted saying what she had that night. She told him about the girls and how they all drifted apart. And she told him about A.

He just sat there listening to her, and asking questions every once in a while.

This is exactly what she wanted.

The next morning, she woke to see the sun pouring through her blinds and her head felt like it was going to pop. She'd never felt so bad.

"Eugh" she groaned.

"Morning to you too!"

She opened her eyes properly to see Alex propped up on his elbow with a glass of water and some paracetamol.

"I thought you might be needing these, you were pretty out of it last night" he laughed, "but Spence, thanks for telling me all that stuff last night, it really means a lot. I love you"

"Pardon?" Spencer stammered. She was pretty sure she'd just heard Alex say he loves her

"I said I love you Spencer. And I'm so sorry for being an idiot. It's just I – "

He was stopped in the middle of his sentence by Spencer lips crushing his

"I love you too"

She didn't know where their relationship was going to go, and she didn't know how long it was going to last.

But right now, in that moment, she had never felt something more perfect.

And she knew she would never love anything or anyone more than the boy in front of her. Together they were invincible.

_Oh Baby, I need you now._


End file.
